<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubbles Erotica by REMBENERME321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053026">Bubbles Erotica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321'>REMBENERME321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>System of a Down (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Midquel, No connection to real-world events</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the first installment. There was no beginning...</p><p> </p><p>I was taking a bath when suddenly... Daron? But wait, didn't he die...?</p><p>"I love you Serj? Please, do it. Let us seal our love."</p><p>What is this warmth? He feels so hot...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daron Malakian/Serj Tankian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubbles Erotica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened up wide as Serj walked in to the bathroom. He removed his clothes, pulling each piece off with sharp delicacy, before bending over to the bath faucet and turning it on. The water started and slowly filled the tub as Serj stared, relaxation setting in. This was the perfect way to kick off a long day before hitting the hay. A little while passed before he touched the water; it was warm like a nice warm fireplace.</p><p>He stepped inside and immediately, the warmth started to consume him. It wasn't long before he sunk almost his entire self in. He closed his eyes and thoughts started to seep in about today. Earlier that day, John had asked him to come over to his house. What at first seemed like a typical visit quickkly turned into something else, but that's for another story. </p><p>The initial offer was to discuss some things and wind down, which technically did happen. One of those things was about Daron's death a few days ago. The details are, again, for another story, but what mattered was just how sudden it seemed. Everything seemed to be going just alright and then, he was dead. Serj didn't know what to do about this. This isn't how friendships are supposed to end, is it? He didn't know when the funnarel was, tho he didn't think the confusion would wear off by then. He still would've to attend but, this whole death thing was definitely going to be a hard pill to swallow. His thoughts continued to drift away, lacking a real feeling of consistancy, when suddenly...</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>His eyes slammed wide open and looked to the side. There was someone now standing near the tub. It was...</p><p>"D-DARON!?!?!?" Serj cried out.</p><p>"Yis Serj." Daron said. Before Serj had time to react he suddenly noticed that he was wearing nothing at all - His dick was concrete. </p><p>"Daron!!! How are you are not died and where are cloths?"</p><p>"I was never dead. I was always alive. But now... I can't wait to tell you this any longer. Serj I..." He bent over and clapsed his face in his hands "I wanna sex you so bad. I even wanted to do it before i knew what sex was."</p><p>Before Serj had time to react to any of this however, Daron steped in as he planted his kiss. He felt his tongue start to slip in and... god, his mouth... so warm. He gave in to the invitation and stuck his tongue in his mouth. They started to embrace each other admidst the warmth surrounding them, the steams seeping out of hte water, the warm liquid covering them like butter on a pan, and the wamrth of their insides.</p><p>By the time Daron moved his tongue out of his mouth, it didn't felt like even a second passed. Daron sat himself up, positioning his ass above the tip of Serj's serging cock.</p><p>I want you to take me Serj. Give it to me Serj."</p><p>"... This is fine."</p><p>Daron thrusted down and instantly, he felt the warmth down below comsone him. He had enetered the gates of heaven. This was bliss. He thrusted up and down his GOD STICK as Serj pounded deeper into his cavern of lust. Their moans melted together like marshmellows in hot chocolate as they fille the room immedaitely wiping out the non existant competition and conquoring the realm.</p><p>"aaaa...AAAAAaaaaaa...I'm goinna do it Serj... I' mgonna...</p><p>"Let's combine our white majick together into one guhe lazer beem of light and justise!" Serj commanded. He nodded in rpely and continued to relish in the flesh that was pounding through his blood. The thrusts contninued, speeding up until all his brain coukld process in that moment was the feverish pounding of dick in ass.</p><p>"Let's us now make shit work!!" Serj sayed and the thrusting spedded Into light speed until they both cried out,</p><p>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</p><p>They both unleashed out hteir white magic out. Both shots of magic started to fuse together like meltiing choclate as Serj took his rod out and exhaled in exhaust.</p><p>"Thanks Serj." Says Daron and he plants a kiss on his head. Just before he leaves however, He leaves a note behind in the sink beofre he exits the room as Serj faints in the sea of warmth...</p><p> </p><p>It continues... but with no beginning...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>